brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bright Bluish Green
Dark Turquoise, colloquially known as "teal," is a colour for solid pieces. It first appeared in the TECHNIC sets in 1998 and was discontinued after 2005, where it last appeared in a Bob the Builder set and a Creator supplementary brick set. The colour formally returned to the Lego palette in 2018 beginning with 10260 Downtown Diner and 41155 Elsa's Market Adventure. Minifigure Usage |img6=Krusty.png |txt6=Krusty the Clown |img7=Alp021.jpg |txt7=Tee Vee }} Appearances in sets * 1195 Life on Mars Polybag * 1274 Light Hover * 1275 Chainsaw Bulldozer * 1276 Helicopter Transport * 1277 Drill Craft * 1392 Kongu * 1414 Double Hover * 1415 Jet Scooter * 1416 Worker Robot * 3038 Super Challenge * 3057 Master Builders - Create 'N' Race * 3149 Happy Home * 3151 Emma on the Move * 3296 Travis and the Mobile Caravan * 3515 African Adventures * 3517 Blue Deer * 3804 Robotics Invention System 2.0 * 4115 All That Drives Bucket * 4400 Build With Bricks * 4405 Large Creator Bucket * 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina * 4518 Creator Value Pack * 4524 Advent Calendar * 4562 Creator Box * 4568 Loopin * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) * 4696 Extra Value Bucket * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 4910 Hover Scout * 4920 Rapid Rider * 4930 The Rock Raiders * 4940 Granite Grinder * 4950 Loader-Dozer * 4970 Chrome Crusher * 4980 Tunnel Transport * 4990 Rock Raiders HQ * 5204 Cyber Slam Accessories * 5838 The Wicked Madam Frost * 5842 Vanilla's Frosty Sleighride * 5850 The Royal Crystal Palace * 5940 Doll House * 7300 Double Hover * 7302 Worker Robot * 7303 Jet Scooter * 7308 Double Hover * 7311 Red Planet Cruiser * 7313 Red Planet Protector * 7314 Recon-Mech RP * 7316 Excavation Searcher * 7317 Aero Tube Hangar * 7320 Vega * 7321 Mizar * 7322 Altair * 7323 Guard * 7330 Dora's Treasure Island * 7332 Dora and Boots at Play Park * 7333 Dora and Diego's Animal Adventure * 8202 Bungee Chopper * 8233 MC Vs. Stinger * 8239 Cyber Slam Spider * 8245 Robot's Revenge * 8257 Cyber Strikers * 8266 Spyder Slayer * 8268 Scorpion Attack * 8269 Cyber Stinger * 8305 Duel Bikes * 8307 Stunt Race * 8417 Mag Wheel Master * 8428 Concept Car * 8430 Mag Wheel Master * 8432 Concept Car * 8450 The Mission * 8462 Tow Truck * 8482 CyberMaster * 8483 CyberMaster * 8502 City/Turbo Slizer * 8503 Sub/Scuba Slizer * 8505 Jungle/Amazon Slizer * 8509 Swamp * 8549 Tarakava * 9030 Animates * 9303 Airport Set * 9650 Scenery Resource Set * 9719 Robotics Invention System * 9732 Extreme Creatures * 9735 Robotics Discovery Set * 9747 Robotics Invention System * 9748 Droid Developer Kit * 9780 ROBOLAB Starter Set * 9790 Team Challenge Building Set, with serial cable * 9793 Team Challenge Set with Serial Transmitter (2003) * 9794 Team Challenge Set with USB Transmitter (2003) * 10260 Downtown Diner * 41155 Elsa's Market Adventure * 970670 Special Elements for Team Challenge Set * 970677 Gadget Project Set See Also * Colour Palette Category:Colours introduced in 1998